


A Nephilim's Funeral

by deadestbreadest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Nephilim, Nephilim Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadestbreadest/pseuds/deadestbreadest
Summary: When the BAU team is suddenly informed of Spencer Reid's death they find themselves watching some very interesting things at his funeral. He was part of a world they do not understand and had a family they never knew.Inspired by MonPetitTresor's series "The Fledgling" and SpencerRemyLvr's series "Nephilim."Short one-shot written on my phone at work in a memo pad.





	A Nephilim's Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/gifts), [SpencerRemyLvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/gifts).

The BAU had been quiet the last few months; ever since Reid's weird Uncle Cas appeared and he took some leave to go attend to "family matters." One morning, said Uncle showed up in the middle of the bullpen looking deeply sad, unbearably fatigued, and incredibly awkward.  
Rossi approaches him, hand outstretched "Hello, you're Dr. Reid's uncle, are you not? What brings you here? Is Reid with you?"  
The man shuffles slightly, places a piece of paper in Rossi's proffered hand, then all at once, in monotone, informs the room "I am here to inform you of the death of Spencer Reid. He will have a funeral in three days time in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I am told he would have wanted you all to attend. That is the address. I must return now."  
Somebody drops a coffee mug and you can hear it shatter in the utter and sudden silence of the room. Rossi's hand, unconsciously gripping the paper with the address, falls to his side. Everyone in the bullpen is frozen in shock. 

When the BAU team flies out to attend Reid's funeral they were expecting something small and formal. They definitely were not prepared for something resembling a drunken wake at a funeral pyre for a war hero. There were so many people there. They didnt recognize any of them and most of them seemed to avoid the team with a careful wariness, distrust, and fear that they all hid behind a mask that wouldn't have been easy to spot to the casual observer.

A congenial man, named Sam, had approached them near the beginning of the evening and talked with the team, introducing himself and thanking them for coming.

They witness a lot of strange things at Reid's funeral. Strange men sharing carefully edited stories whenever the team is near, and some, frankly, quite bizarre, if sweet, eulogies. Most people stop talking when one of the team comes by, but it's not malicious, they note. It's a habitual carefulness that speaks to a lifetime of watching what you say and where. More than once they find themselves wondering how Reid knew all these people. It is clear they knew him well. 

Off on the edges of the celebration there stands two grieving men that none of the others ever approach. A quiet man that every single person eyes with wariness, fear, and hatred and another who is obviously his brother standing guard next to him, daring anyone to come near. 

Another man, named Gabriel, could have easily been confused for Reid's father with the way that everyone goes to him to give their condolences and comfort. Everything about him screams of a bereaved father who has lost a child far too soon. Something they have seen many, many times.

Late in the evening an overly self important man appears with a small entourage of followers. He approaches Gabriel as if he is an older brother, or parent, coming to chastise a wayward child. Gabriel looks up.  
"Leave me be, Raphael. Why are you here?"  
What comes out of Raphael's mouth has, not only the BAU stopped dead in their tracks, but everyone else in attendance.  
"Stop this pout, brother. It's actions, however admirable, matter not. I understand why you think you must pay respects, however, mourning such an abomination is useless. That it survived this long is reprehensible enough and honestly, Gabriel, you knew better. It should not have been born to complete such tasks anyways. Besides-"  
The rest of his speech is cut off.  
"THAT IS NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE!"  
His entire body radiates anger and everyone takes a step back except for Raphael and the two quiet men.  
There looks to be a beginning of an all out fight until the quiet, sad men everyone had been avoiding come forth.  
Raphael steps back then. The protective one places a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, calming him. "Peace, brothers."  
"But, Michael-"  
"Stop this. Now." A firm and quiet demand from the man that everyone had seemed to be steadfastly avoiding. If the whole room hadn't been frozen before, it was now.  
"That child saved me from myself, brothers. He took all my pain and suffering and made me whole without a care to himself. His Grace was more than all of yours combined could have ever hoped to be. He shone so brightly that it hurt ME to look at him in his Glory. He shone so brightly that it burned everything else away, even his soul. This is a sacrifice you will respect. Do you doubt that this was the work of our Father? You will be respectful of the dead. You will be respectful of Spencer. This was neither the time nor the place for this kind of conversation. You will also be respectful of our brothers, especially Gabriel for what he has lost." He now gestures to the man identified as Michael, who stands next to him.  
"Let us go home, Michael. Brothers, allow Gabriel to grieve. You are making an ass and a spectacle of yourself." 

Raphael, looking like the picture of a chastened younger sibling, follows Michael and the quiet man out. The people who came with him were not far behind.  
Gabriel falls to the ground in sobs the moment they are out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fledgling: https://archiveofourown.org/series/382855
> 
> Nephilim: https://archiveofourown.org/series/196763


End file.
